GMO Grand Magic Online: a Fairy Tail x Sword Art Online AU
by Dorkyfairy
Summary: Lucy, the daughter of a game system producer, gets stuck in her father's own game. The catch? She can't log out, and neither can anyone else. Well you can log out, but only if the game is beat or death. But death in this world is death in reality! Just what kind of sick game is this! It's up to Lucy and some friends she's made in game to learn why such a game as this was made.


_**Irl**_

"What?!" Lucy borderline screamed.

"Yes, I want you to test out my company's new gaming software called NerveGear. It's debut is tonight at eight and I'd like for you to test it out and write me a statement." The tall and broad figure otherwise known as her father said.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" She slipped and immediately regretted, as her fathers black eyes flared angrily. She cleared her throat and flattened out her skirt. "I meant, wouldn't it be more convienient if you asked an employee of yours?"

He turned to face his window which peered over their driveway, patio, and gardens up until they reached the foot hill of the nearby mountain.

Lucy loved the gardens. They had twelve total. Her mother had designed each garden to each of the twelve zodiacs. Each time the moon was full her mother would take her out to the zodiac garden that matched the month they were in to watch 'fairies'. The 'fairies' where actually fireflies but Lucy used to romanticize them as fairies just to feel special. Her favorite gardens where the Aquarius, Leo, and Virgo gardens.

The Aquarius gardens had a large koi pond in the center that was dotted with lotus's and cat tails and populated by koi varying from rainbow to pearl white. Around the pond was a stone path with blue, green and gold marbles embedded in the cement. Lucy remembered trying to count each marble but always loosing count by one hundred and twenty something. They grew Sakura and Magnolia trees in these gardens so when the leaves would fall in the pond Lucy would sit and watch with her mother.

The Lions garden grew vibrant colors. Reds, yellows, and oranges that looked like fire from Lucy's bedroom. Around the garden where lovely pieces of copper and glass art that resembled fire and pride and the pathway slabs each had an image that, if followed correctly, read a story of the lion that loved the lamb and in the end the lion ended up alone because of his pride and hot temper.

The Maiden gardens always smelled sweet. Lily of the valleys, roses, sweet alyssums, sweet peas, gardenias, and flowers that look like chocolate grew neatly in orderly planter boxes. White wisterias grew frow the boughs of the trees and jasmine grew on the lattice fences. In the center of it all was an area for playing chess. Lucy and her mother would come here to play a round of to of chess but always ended up climbing the trees and talking about princesses. But alas, to Lucy those days where gone.

"... And that is why I cannot trust my employees to test the game on its release." Lucy snapped out of her fantasy. Her father glanced back at her. "You understand how important this is to me. Correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I have set up an area in your mothers library for the game meet with Michelle there to prepare for the launch." He turned back and waved her off.

Lucy did not move. He did what in her mothers library? "Father?..."

"Yes?"

"You didn't happen to say that you touched moms stuff, did you?" A shadow fell over her eyes.

"I did. Is that a problem, child." He turned slightly to glance at her as he sensed the change in her voice.

"No. No. It's just that I remember you promised you wouldn't change or mess with her stuff. You wouldn't be backing out on that promise now would you?"

He frowned. A deep frown. 'So she hasn't moved on' he thought. "You need not worry child, her belongings are still in the library. Just, in boxes."

Lucy flipped. "FATHER, YOU PROMISED NOT TO TOUCH HER STUFF! YOU SWORE ON HER GRAVE HOW DARE YOU!" She stomped her feet, shook her fist, and wailed in only a manner that a mature eighteen year old woman could produce (sarcasm).

"Child." He began to call out to his raging daughter.

"- AT HER FUNERAL YOU SWORE WE'D RESPECT HER MEMORY!" She yelled and screamed.

"Child!" He rose his voice so that maybe she could hear.

"- I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER, DADDY YOU LIED!" She accused.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA, STOP!" He screamed. She hiccuped to a stop. "You and I both know she is gone, but having her things around will only hold us back. I believe it's best we hide away her things so that we can truly move on. Do you understand, Lucy?"

She sniffled. "I understand father." She wipped her tears and patted her cheeks. "This is for _your_ benifit."

"..."

"Now. If you'll excuse me I must prepare to test the device you have requested for me by eight. " She curtsied and turned to leave. "Oh and father." He hummed a response. "I hate you." With that she shut the door and sprinted to her room.

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

After that disastrous scenario, I left to my room. It was only two in the afternoon so I decided to take nap in order to calm myself down.

Strange as it may seem, I was actually looking forward to playing the game, of my own free will. But my father decided to make it a job, and that just killed the fun.

When I awoke from my nap the time was six in the evening. Darn it. It seems like I missed dinner. Since I was meeting with Michelle, a childhood friend of mine, I dressed casually. Denim shorts and a loose t-shirt. Scurrying down the granite stairs in my cat socks and through the office hall, I reached my mothers old library. I could see the scratches on the wooden floor from the doors opening and closing excessively. The door lightly squealed as I entered the recently dusted room. Mother's reading room still looked the same but the library was half empty with boxes rimming the perimeter.

Michelle was in the office area busily typing away at a computer. A NerveGear was resting on a purple chase and next to it a manual, game disk, and a small plate with a yogurt on it.

The way I appeared in that office could be described as stealthily but I'll go with creepily because when I greeted Michelle, she nearly fell over.  
>"Oh my gosh are you okay?" I asked as she tried to pull herself together.<p>

"I'm fine. But a little knock would be great next time." She said as she pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her back. "By the way I got you a fruit yogurt since you slept through dinner and the manual is there for you to go through."

"Your an angel, Chell." I said as plopped down on the chase and scooped yogurt while reading the manual.

_Terms of service_. Ya, who actually reads that? _How to. Use the NerveGear to move around in game_. Jee thanks, super helpful. _Getting started. After body scan, lay down flat or with your head slightly raised and yell link start. Please have a game selected before starting link_. That was straight forward.

"Grand Magic Online. A real virtual world you could truly use uour brain to play." Michelle said as she stole a bit of yougurt from my cup. "Sounds like fun."

"It is fun. I already know it." I said as I reached over Michelle to get the game disk. "I can be a wizard, have magical powers, and travel the world."

"Kinda like what you don't get to do?" Michelle bluntly stated.

"Pretty much." I said as I dabbed my libs clean and grabbed the NerveGear. "Ready?"

Michelle smiled. "Ready."

"Alright, just press the launch button for me and message me in about three hours so I know to get out. Kay?"  
>I informed her.<p>

"Gosh Luce, I wasn't born yesterday, I can do this." After a few clicks. "K go."

"See ya in three hours." I saluted, then yelled "**_LINK START! _**"


End file.
